


The stars have come to us

by Alre_Snow



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Явление Императора на Ваал и первая встреча с Сангвинием. Осторожно: верноподданический пафос детектед.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stars have come to us

— Сегодня… — Сангвиний обвел взглядом притихший амфитеатр.  
Он говорил негромко, но все затаили дыхание, прислушиваясь. Здесь, казалось, собралось едва ли не все население Ваала Секундус — все, способные носить оружие, из союза племен Истинной Крови. Он чувствовал сотни устремленных на него взглядов, знал каждое из этих лиц. Все они были его людьми, его народом — и он не знал иного народа. До этого дня.  
— Сегодня — день, который изменит судьбу нашего мира. Мы мечтали о том, что однажды выйдем к звездам — как когда-то, во времена прежде Древней Ночи. Но сегодня, — его голос зазвенел под сводами, отражаясь эхом, — звезды сами пришли к нам.  
Сангвиний отвернулся от собрания, преклоняя колено перед чужаком в сияющих золотых доспехах.  
— Отец, — почти шепотом. — Я ждал тебя.  
Он опустил голову — волосы, убранные в множество кос по обычаю племени, рассыпались, скрывая лицо; сухо звякнули вплетенные в косы бусины.  
— Встань, сын мой, — тяжелая рука легла на его плечо; даже сквозь латную перчатку он чувствовал исходящее от прикосновения тепло. — Я вижу, твой народ достоин места в первых рядах воителей Империума.  
От любого другого эти слова прозвучали бы насмешкой — рядом с чужаками, закованными в невиданную, сверкающую золотым и алым броню, воины Истинной Крови выглядели сборищем оборванцев. Но в глазах Императора — у которого, знал Сангвиний, нет и никогда не было иного имени — светилось лишь тепло и понимание, и искренняя гордость.  
— Да, отец, — он рывком поднялся на ноги. — Мы не подведем тебя. Клянусь.  
Из спутников Императора один выделялся среди прочих — столь же высокий, как и сам Сангвиний, в незапятнанно-белом панцире, отмеченном знаком волка и луны. На его лице с правильными чертами явственно читалось снисходительное презрение к "этим дикарям".   
Сангвиний представил, как выглядит со стороны — да уж, вид довольно-таки дикарский: броня из разрозненных, кое-как подогнанных друг к другу элементов, косы эти с бусинами, ритуальные узоры на лице… Но будь ты даже пришелец с далеких звезд, нет у тебя права судить под одной только внешности. Он поймал взгляд серых глаз и удерживал до тех пор, пока с лица чужака не исчезла высокомерная улыбка.  
— Сын мой, — услышал он голос Императора, — это Хорус. Твой брат.  
Хорус протянул руку:  
— Рад встрече, — он улыбнулся — теперь уже искренне.   
Не улыбнуться ему в ответ было невозможно.  
— У меня… есть братья? — выдохнул Сангвиний.  
Странно, но об этом видения его не предупреждали. Он знал заранее многое, но не это.  
Император кивнул:  
— И немало. Вместе вы поведете галактику к свету, поведете разобщенное человечество к единству.  
С каждым словом перед глазами Сангвиния разворачивались величественные картины грядущего — похожие на недавние видения, но ярче и яснее. Его братья: они будут — путеводные огни человечества, меч в руках Императора, и звезды будут принадлежать им безраздельно. Никогда прежде эта галактика не видела свершения столь грандиозного, как то, что назовут Великим Крестовым походом, и никогда больше не увидит. Сияние нарастало, становясь подобным сердцу звезды, и уже не различить было ничего — только радость от обретения цели.  
Не в силах сдержать переполнявшие его эмоции, он раскинул крылья и взмыл к высоким сводам с победным кличем.  
— Слава Императору!  
— Слава! — отозвались в унисон сотни голосов.  
…ибо звезды пришли к нам, и ничто не будет прежним теперь…


End file.
